


Walled Desires

by mysteryAphrodite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Strip Tease, Training, eren's being a fucking tease, heichou - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryAphrodite/pseuds/mysteryAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouting Legion is training for the day and Eren's cute fall catches the Corporal's eyes... He takes Eren back for some training in a back corner of the headquarters.. still using certain parts of the gear...! Levi x Eren one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walled Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have ever posted on AO3! I typically post my stories on FFN and dA... I go by the same username on those sites too. 
> 
> Okay, well. I think there is a serious lack of using their belt harnesses during sexual relations in LevixEren fics so I thought I'd write one. (Oh my, tell if there are any because I 'm so sorry..) And this idea was bugging me for ages..
> 
> Please enjoy it!

_Shhh.. Flutter. Flutter._

Levi's cloak fluttered as he stood on a high up tree branch with his arms crossed observing the training soldiers. They practiced various drills- one group focused on horseback riding, another on formations, and a different group practiced slashing and gashing faux titans with their specialized blades. And of course, the majority of the soldiers were training their 3-D maneuver gear skills.

The Scouting Legion trainees were practicing jumps and scaling the walls of the castle fortress headquarters. The whirs of the wheels inside the mechanical devices echoed through the grounds. The soldiers were becoming more skilled as they practiced. Each man got right back onto his feet after a fall. A sudden drop here and there. A cry of frustration every now and then. It was alright.

Levi noticed one new soldier trying and trying again to get a running start to properly scale the walls. At last, he did manage to lift himself up and gripped the worn handles tight to release the cables.

'Ah, finally.'

The captain turned his full attention toward him. The young soldier was doing everything perfectly… that was until the grappling hooks missed the crevices in the walls and skid down noisily. As for the user, he fell down in surprise and panic, and his bottom absorbed some of the shock from the fall. He lied on his back, arms spread out to his sides and sighed. The glint of his eyes reached the captain watching in the trees.

'Emerald… It's that brat, Jaeger.' he mentally realized.

Eren sat up slowly, hiding the wincing pain he felt from falling at such a high speed from so far up. He rubbed the back of his head, and then his eyes in the coyest way that made Levi's calm breathing catch.

The boy recovered from his fall and stood up while massaging his hurting bottom.

How Levi would love to fuck that cute little ass that was facing him right now. Rub it harder and tease it like it was teasing him right now. Tempting him.

_Why not?_

What was holding him back?

Levi clutched the handles and soared down to land near Eren. The soldier felt a small gust of wind brush on his right side. He turned his head and exclaimed,

"H-Heichou?!" He immediately saluted and sputtered out a jumble of greetings. "Hello Corporal Levi! Good day, isn't it? The weather is so nice.. A-ah how ha-"

The older man just glared at him. "You need to shut up."

He placed a hand on Eren's fist saluting him and gestured for him to relax. "Come with me, Jaeger."

"Y-yes, sir." He followed closely behind his captain, curious as to what he had done wrong for this to happen. Was he going to be punished again? Had his Heichou seen him fail at using the gear too many times?

His panicky state bubbled inside threatening to overflow.

The captain led him into a little hollow space in the walls of the stone castle fortress. The darkness clouded his eyes momentarily but everything cleared in a minute thanks to his enhanced titan senses. He unconsciously gripped Levi's hand a bit tighter, fearing what was to come. "Heichou? What.. what are we doing here?"

Levi uttered one word. "Training."

After walking a few more steps on the damp ground, Levi yanked his hand away and turned swiftly to face the teen boy. In the silence, he took a step toward the confused soldier while unbuttoning his cloak and dropping it to the dirty ground.

_The captain just dropped his spotless cloak on the dirty ground. DIRTY GROUND._

Eren's eyes widened at the sight of his captain stripping his clothes before him. He just had to be a hormonal teenager gaping at the sensual spectacle. The man's eyes were dead set on his, passing a focused gaze trailing down the trainee's body. He came a few steps closer, and placed a hand on Eren's collarbone.

"Jaeger… you adorable little shit. Rubbing your ass like that in front of everybody. Quite the exhibitionist, aren't you?" he said breathily peering into the taller boy's eyes. "Fucking tempting me like that, Jaeger." Levi hooked a finger onto the strings of Eren's loose v-neck shirt.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Eren."

The teen's adam's apple moved noticeably as he gulped. "H-heichou..?"

The captain pressed his lips against the boy's to cut off anything else he planned to say next. Yanking him closer, he then moved his tongue to intrude into the gasping mouth. "Mmph..Hei…chou.."

Levi traced the boy's perfectly straight teeth and licked the roof of the open mouth, earning a moan. He used his other hand to wipe the saliva running down Eren's jaw and yanked on his tousled hair after. In return, the boy gripped his captain's arm tightly, almost encouraging him to go on…

"J-Jaeger.." he groaned, wrapping his tongue around the shifter's. When the hot breath was too much for the both of them, Levi pulled away.

Eren gasped at the loss of his captain's lips. A ghost of a smirk appeared on Levi's expression. "Did you like that, Jaeger?" he whispered into his ear.

"Heichou…" the boy moaned when he felt a warm wetness cover the shell of his ear. A cold shiver ran through his body. He closed his eyes and felt feather touches at his jaw line and on his throat. His breath caught at the next touch. Levi placed the palm of his hand on Eren's chest and lightly drew it down until reaching the end of his shirt. He roughly pushed the young soldier against the cold stone. In a smooth transition, he lifted the piece of clothing.

Emerald eyes widened suddenly at the feeling of cold hands tracing his bare abdomen and the sides of his ribs. Then moving downward. Dangerously.

Levi unbuckled a part of the shifter's harness gear and slid one belt out of its slot. "Hands up above your head." he commanded. Hearing the husky voice, the teen obeyed.

The belt was wrapped around Eren's wrist in seconds, tightly securing him and limiting any movement. "Wh-what?!" he cried out in response. Levi placed a chaste kiss on the pursed lips, shushing him. He undid another belt, this time pulling it tight across the boy's mouth and tying it at the back of his head, gagging him. The leather belt bit at the edges of his mouth, and the buckle at the center was secure between the set of teeth that held it. With his mouth being forced open, the saliva dripped down both sides uncontrollably.

Captain Levi grinded his teeth and licked his bottom lip, seeing his subordinate tied up and gagged in his own belts. He leaned closer to the wide-eyed Eren, and caressed his cheek. "You look so deliciously hot like that. I could just fucking eat you right now, Jaeger."

Levi dropped his hand from Eren's face and let go of his wrists, trusting that they would stay up above his head. He knelt down on the slightly moist ground in front of the boy's clothed groin. Two pairs of eyes met each other, one locked in calmness and the other caught in surprise.

"Spread your legs." Timid obedience followed.

The piece of cloth hiding the package was disposed of. A large erection was revealed, and it had started to soak the front of the thin skin-tight pants of the uniform. Levi ran his hands on the inside of the teen's thighs. He moved up steadily and traced the erection with two delicate fingers, teasingly.

"Mm, Jaeger. You like this… don't you?" The gagged individual nodded his head, which made Levi want to tease even more. "Ooooh, you're such a slut, getting off of being tied up and teased."

He blew some air onto the erection, which made the boy moan through his gag. More saliva continued to trickle down his neck. "I want you to beg for it, if you want it that much. Moan for me more. Show me you want it." The captain licked the erection through the pants and looked up, but still kept his tongue on it.

Eren bit on the buckle even harder. "Nnngh..!" He banged his tied hands against the wall above his head and moaned loudly for his captain. He bucked his hips, and his bound erection was shoved into Levi's already open mouth.

"Mmph!" The captain was momentarily stunned, but then started to eagerly suck on the clothed package. Eren's legs shook at the overwhelming excitement. He felt the captain's hands slide up and down his thighs, while tonguing his growing arousal.

"These pants… are fucking annoying." And they were removed in seconds by Levi's smooth hands. Eren gasped; he wanted to speak… wanted to ask what was going to happen, even though he already knew. He grunted from his gag.

"You have to stay quiet. Do you want the other soldiers to find out?" Levi ran his hands around the boy's stomach and stood up to face the large eyes gazing at him.

"I bet you would like it, hmm, Jaeger? If someone were to watch this. Does it turn you on?"

Levi's daring words made the teen quiver, and quiver even more when he felt a hand palm his bare erection. The captain knelt down to the ground again and took it into his mouth. He took one long suck and removed it from his mouth, wetting his lips. "You taste delicious, Jaeger."

Eren licked the buckle restraining his speech and sucked in a breath. The captain tapped the tip with his finger and rubbed the length with his other hand, stroking back and forth and in circles again and again. His dark eyes never left the bright green ones.

The bound teen shook in the captain's hold. His clear orbs turned lusty, matching Levi's. A panted breath encouraged the captain to swirl his tongue around the tip, and trace the base with his fingers. He dragged three fingers up the shaft, and removed his lips from the tip. He brought the fingers into his mouth and tasted the fluid that came from the boy's erection.

"Want a taste of your own cum?" he asked as he dragged his cleaner hand up the chest of the taller boy. He slinked up Eren's body. Without waiting for an answer, he traced Eren's lips with his wet fingers and down his neck. The plump tongue licked the fingers and a moan escaped.

Eren hit the wall with his clenched hands again. The captain moved down and suddenly took the entire length down his throat.

'Fuck.' he thought. He ignored his gag reflex and took the shaft in deeper. It was about to hit the back of his throat when he lifted his head up. A needy moan sliced the air of the musty alley. Lidded eyes moved back and forth as the soldier shook his head in ecstasy. This made Levi eager to go on, though he would have anyway. His soldier was too tempting in this position. Submissive brat he was.

He gave a confident lick up the underside of the throbbing shaft, and slid the entire thing into his mouth until it really did hit the back of his throat. It pulsed inside him, and he felt the leaking precum mix with the saliva lining the inside of his throat. Without any warning, he felt the engorged cock shove its way deeper, thrusting faster as the lengthy seconds passed. Whines and cries reached Levi's ears and his eyes widened.

"Ha..hah…" Eren managed a breathy moan as he thrust desperately into his captain's heated mouth. The slick precum and saliva leaked out of Levi's mouth. He took control back by closing his mouth completely around the length and humming.

"Hnn..!" Eren let go of the metal buckle and opened his mouth, panting. His bright green orbs fogged up with lust rolled back as he felt his cock pulsate further in the piercing hot cavern. He arced his back and his shoulders and head hit the wall harshly.

The sensation sent Eren over the edge.

With a ragged moan, his velvety shaft exploded and released into Levi's willing mouth. The hot thick fluid raced down his captain's throat. It was swallowed with a guttural sound. As he felt it rush into his stomach, he gave another long suck on Eren's cock once more.

The boy's frame shook in pleasure and another spurt came into the captain's filled mouth. The cum trickled out of Levi, adding to the amount splattered across his face. Eren took in a sharp breath when he saw Levi's face covered in his hot release. The captain lifted his head off the teen's used shaft, and licked his lips, swallowing more. Locking a sexy gaze on Eren, he took a finger and wiped off some of the white fluid from his cheek. He looked up at the boy and sucked on the finger covered in cum He used that same finger and dragged it along the shaft, covering it more. It hardened again, a bit.

"Taste your release."

Levi stood up to face Eren and untied the belt around his mouth. It dropped to the ground. The boy eagerly licked the finger in front of his mouth. The heat of the shifter's mouth encased the slender finger. Feeling daring, the teen bit the appendage lightly.

The man's eyes grew dark at the bite, and he removed his finger. "You're such a fucking brat, you know?" He traced the side of the boy's neck and pressed slightly, threatening to cut off blood circulation for a second. Eren gulped and opened his mouth to say something, but paused for a second.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, I can think of a number of options on how to use it." Levi growled softly.

A noticeable flush appeared on Eren's face. "Can… Can you untie me, Heichou?"

"I don't want to, Jaeger." Levi retorted as he cocked his head to the side. He ran his hands up the boy's sides as if playing piano and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. He lingered in front of him for a few seconds, and pulled away. Eren's lips were a bit swollen, but he swallowed nervously.

The captain undid the knotted leather belt and let it fall to the ground. He stepped back. The boy rubbed his sore wrists and shoulders.

"Clean up your shit, Jaeger." he pointed at the dropped belts. "And we'll continue this training later."


End file.
